


Naked

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [18]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Awesome Foursome, Crossover, F/F, Gill/Kate, GxK, Kate Lives, Lie to NCIS, PWP, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, foursomeverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She stands and stares, open mouthed, like a teenaged boy who's never seen a naked woman before. She's so busy staring, she doesn't even notice Gill noticing her until the shower door opens, and Gill's looking at her, grinning, amused and mischievous.</i>
</p><p>Just some shower smut. Crib notes for the fandom blind included!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansone/gifts), [BadWolf303](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf303/gifts).



> So this is total smut and I don't know if the crib notes are all that relevant ;) but just in case...
> 
> Kate lives!AU. Post LTM canon, playing fast and loose with NCIS canon as it suits me, in a 'verse where Kate is still alive and working for NCIS.
> 
> NCIS folks: Gill is an expert in lie detection, using facial expression (reading emotion), vocal stress analysis and other expertise. 
> 
> LTM folks: Kate is a federal agent who works for NCIS, investigating crimes affecting the US Navy or Marines, and she's ex-Secret Service.

* * *

_**Naked**_

* * *

 

 

It happens entirely by accident. Kate's still half asleep, fuzzy headed and blissed out from early morning sex, she's just intending to brush her teeth to freshen her breath. She's already got her toothbrush in her mouth by the time it registers there's water running.

She turns to look, then swallows hard.

She's seen Gill naked so many times now, but something about looking at her through the misted glass as water pours over her is painfully sensual. Then she turns around, and Kate watches as Gill's hands sweep over her breasts and her stomach and between her legs.

Kate gulps. Her mind points out she woke up with a naked Gill, touched and kissed a naked Gill, made a naked Gill shudder and gasp and break not twenty minutes ago, but her body just  _wants_.

She stands and stares, open mouthed, like a teenaged boy who's never seen a naked woman before. She's so busy staring, she doesn't even notice Gill noticing her until the shower door opens, and Gill's looking at her, grinning, amused and mischievous.

"Care to join me, Kate?"

Kate flushes. "I - God, I'm sorry, I was just-"

Gill grins harder. "Does it seem like I'm complaining?"

"No?"

"Then how about you get naked and get over here?"

Kate opens and closes her mouth a few times, and her brain has entirely checked out. Her body happily takes control; her toothbrush is discarded, and she's undoing her robe and crossing the room and being pulled under the water before she even knows what's happening.

The cubicle isn't large, and when Gill shuts the door again they're standing close because there's nowhere to go. Then Gill's tugging her in for a kiss, and apparently the one thing Kate likes better than having Gill's skin against hers as they kiss is when they're both slippery wet.

She groans. Two minutes ago she was bleary eyed and sated, now she's wide awake and desperately turned on.

Gill deepens the kiss and pushes her up against the tiles. Kate shivers at the contrast, the cold tiles, the hot water, and most of all, Gill's body sliding over hers. Instinctively, she grabs Gill's hips, insistently pushing a thigh between Gill's so they can grind against each other. She lets her hands move down to cup Gill's ass, grins when Gill whines.

Gill slides her hands between their bodies to touch Kate's breasts, to caress and massage, and Kate rubs harder against Gill's thigh.

"Oh, God."

It's Gill's turn to grin. "So hot when you're desperate." She bends to suck Kate's nipple into her mouth, lets her hand move slowly, teasingly over Kate's stomach and between her legs, and Kate screws her eyes shut and tries not to swear too much at how good it is. Gill chuckles. "Oh, Kate. So turned on, huh?"

Kate can't deny it. Even drenched in water, it's completely obvious she's so turned on she's overflowing, as if her body's trying to compete with the shower. And Gill's low, satisfied laugh against her nipple is just making her dissolve faster.

She winds her hands into Gill's hair and pulls her back up for another kiss, and also because Gill's body is so delicious against hers she's sure it shouldn't be legal. She slides her hand between Gill's legs, and lets out a moan, because Gill's also hot and wet. For long, lovely minutes they kiss and rub and move slow and sensuous against each other's fingers, and Kate whimpers shamelessly.

Eventually Gill pulls away, and looks Kate up and down like she's a vat of chocolate pudding, her gaze possessive and speculative.

"It's my turn now," she murmurs.

Kate doesn't have a clue what Gill means, but she's sure it'll be something good, and nods eagerly.

Gill kisses her again, then nibbles down Kate's neck, trails her lips down Kate's breastbone and stomach, kneels down, and Kate closes her eyes and grins happily. Down, when it comes to sex with Gillian, is always a good direction.

Much to her continued surprise, she really likes giving Gillian head, but getting head is one of her favourite things ever. Getting it from another woman, as it turns out, has been one of the most satisfactory sexual experiences of her life. She's pretty sure the shower is only going to add to her enjoyment: the heat and steam, the slide of wet skin over hers, the visceral, tactile feel of the water soaking her. She can't figure out why they've never done this before, but now she knows what it's like, she's going to be indulging at every opportunity.

Gill kisses and nips at her stomach and thighs, and Kate's still melting conspicuously over her fingers. Gill's other hand moves over Kate's ass, stroking with her fingertips, then her nails.

Kate would beg for Gill to get on with it already if she had the breath. Gill nuzzles into the curls between Kate's legs, making some borderline obscene noises as she does so, and Kate shudders. She's still not used to how good Gill is at this, and she bucks against the fingers inside her desperately, trying to relieve the building pressure. She's a mess already, and Gill hasn't even really started yet. It's quite possible this is going to blow her brain.

At last, Gill parts her legs and slips her tongue in, so gently, so teasingly. Kate groans, pushes into Gill's mouth, spreading herself wider, wordlessly begging for more. Gill hums her enjoyment, and it vibrates over Kate's nerve endings and makes her knees shake, then Gill gets to work in earnest making Kate melt.

Kate squeezes her breasts, tugs on her nipples, trying to keep up with how needy her body gets when Gill goes down on her. "Oh, God." Gill is working her over thoroughly everywhere except where she most needs it, and it's a delicious torture that never fails to send Kate through the roof. Her clit is throbbing, aching for release. It's both frustrating and glorious.

The water beats insistently against her breasts as Gill's tongue maps out every inch of her, and she moans. She really hadn't thought getting head from Gillian could get much better, it had started so good, but she could swear it's hotter every time, and the way the water is running down her face, over her nipples, tracing patterns over her belly, is just one more delicious sensation to add to the whole picture.

Gill's fingers are insistent inside her, and she grabs on to the shower unit with one hand and hopes like hell it's sturdy, because she's really not sure her legs are going to hold out much longer.

Gill starts humming and yumming again, then her lips close around Kate's clit and she lets out a long moan of pleasure. Kate whimpers and winds her free hand into the back of Gill's hair to hold her there. She feels Gill laugh and doesn't even care.

Gill licks and sucks, slow but inexorable. Kate fucks her fingers, moaning and shivering. Part of her wants to hurry Gill up, is so ready to come after all this teasing, and another part of her doesn't want it to ever stop.

She'd thought lazy, hazy, half-awake sex was an unbeatable way to start her day, but this is incredible. She's fairly sure her head will explode.

Gill starts to lap harder, and finally Kate can't take any more. She lets out a soft cry as pleasure radiates through her, then whines when Gill keeps going, keeps sucking and licking, her fingers hooking just right to send Kate's brain into orbit, and it's too much but she doesn't want it to end. Her body shakes and she gasps for breath, and still Gill keeps going, until Kate pulls desperately at her hair. "I can't - oh my God, please!"

She feels more than hears Gill's laugh, but Gill finally has mercy. She moves away from Kate's clit, sucking instead on her soft wet folds. It's almost more than Kate can stand, but it feels so good she doesn't really mind the way it's rendering her incapable of thought, or indeed of standing up without support.

Gill works her way slowly down until she can replace her fingers with her tongue, and Kate whimpers again as Gill licks into her deep and thorough. Then she trails a line back up, skimming Kate's clit one last time, making her swear, then kissing up her stomach.

It's just enough respite for Kate to somewhat get her breath back, though it's all she can do to keep herself upright against the tiles. When Gill gets to her breasts, circles her nipples slowly, sucks, nibbles, the stimulation is so delicious and so entirely too much she half expects to come again. She lets her hands slide through Gill's hair, down her back, around to caress her breasts, then laughs breathily when Gill hums her approval, tickling almost unbearably against the sensitive skin.

"C'mere, I want-" She squeezes gently, having run out of both words and breath, then hauls Gill up for a kiss that tastes of her body. She groans into Gill's mouth, pulls her closer, savouring the feeling of naked, wet skin against her own. "That was incredible," she whispers, when they surface.

Gill grins. "It was fun." She presses Kate firmly into the wall, her nipples hard against Kate's own, her breasts soft and gorgeous, and Kate shakes with arousal. "You're glorious when you're wet."

Kate manages to gather up just enough sangfroid to smirk and cock an eyebrow. "What kind of wet?"

"Either. Both. But I think both is particularly delicious."

Kate reaches down between Gill's legs and laughs. "Mmmm. You know, you are particularly delicious when you're both kinds of wet, too."

As they kiss again, Kate manoeuvres them so now it's Gill who's pinned to the wall. "My legs are a little shaky," she says when they surface.

"Yes?"

Kate nods, affecting an innocent expression. "I don't think I should be standing up right now."

"Oh, really?" Gill's eyes sparkle as she catches on, and she lets her head fall back as Kate lowers her mouth to nibble a nipple, then kneels down. Gill's laughter turns to a moan as Kate places a line of hot, wet, open mouthed kisses over her stomach and thighs.

Kate grins to herself and presses her face between Gill's legs, lets her tongue slip in for the quickest tease. Feeling Gill's arousal with her fingers was good, but smelling it and tasting it is unbelievable.

She slides her hands slowly up Gill's inner thighs, and even over the pounding of the water she can hear Gill's whine of impatience. Carefully and gently, she spreads Gill out with her fingers, then starts to kiss and lick all over her, minutely exploring her, grinning again as Gill gets still hotter and wetter. Kate lets her tongue and lips dance over every slick inch, buries her face in deeper, lets herself groan her own enjoyment into Gill's flesh and laughs when Gill scrabbles to open herself up further, to push herself harder into Kate's mouth.

Gill loves getting Kate off, and she's already so wet, so ready, so turned on, that when Kate finally has mercy on her and flicks at her clit, she stiffens and shatters, her body shaking as she comes almost instantly.

"Fuck."

Kate laughs but doesn't stop. She would never have guessed she'd enjoy this so much, but she's a decided convert. She licks savoringly, luxuriantly, massaging Gill's clit with her tongue then licking deeply into her, until eventually Gill's knees buckle. Abruptly she's in a heap on the cubicle floor next to Kate.

Laughing, Kate pulls Gill in close, then settles back against the wall, Gill's wet body against her own yet again. All in all, it's shaping up to be a fantastic morning. She only has one complaint. "How come it's taken us this long to have sex in the shower?"

Gill laughs, her voice rough and worn out. "I honestly don't know. Because we're totally stupid? That was amazing."

Kate nods, smoothing a hand over Gill's skin. She's always found Gill attractive, since long before she even admitted that to herself, but naked, wet Gill needs a whole new word. "I hope you realise I'm going to be sneaking into your shower on a regular basis from now on."

Gill grins, and leans down to press an affectionate kiss to the top of Kate's breast. "You'd better, or I'm going to have to start sneaking intoyours _."_

They sit in comfortable, sated silence for a couple of minutes, breathing, touching, relaxing, then suddenly the water flowing over them goes from warm to cold to freezing in a matter of moments, and they're both laughing and squealing, scrambling to get out as fast as possible.

Gill reaches back in, gingerly, to turn the shower off, then they look at each other and burst out laughing again.

"All right, next time we make sure there's enough hot water first."

"Or we buy you a new shower that heats its own." Kate shivers. "Brrr."

Gill grins and grabs her hand. "On the plus side," she says, "this seems like a truly excellent excuse to warm you back up."

Kate laughs, and allows herself to be led back to bed. Maybe running out of hot water isn't such a bad thing after all.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
